Demon of the Silent Winds
by WalrusBlubber
Summary: Everything Naruto knew about being a ninja changed in a day. He was once a happy-go-lucky idiot that loved to do pranks, and now he is a stone-cold killer with no remorse whatsoever. How did this happen? And Why is he hearing voices in his head? M for Violence, Swearing, and Mature Scenes. -Wink-
1. The Fun Begins!

_**Sorry to all of those who would rather see me post up chapters for my other story. I just had to write other stories though. You understand, right?**_

_** I knew you would. Now here is the first chapter of Demon of the Silent Winds... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Naruto was an entirely different person from what people thought he was. True, he liked to do pranks now and then, but he also liked to read, learn new things, and train extremely, to the point of exhaustion. Most people thought he wasn't bright, but he was in-fact very intelligent, due to his extensive research and love of learning new things. Naruto also had some questions about himself that he really couldn't ask anyone else. He would ask his parents, but Naruto had never known his parents, so he never got to ask these questions.

One of said questions, was why he had these strange... _Feelings_...

Naruto had always felt it, even when he was a kid. He could never really put the feelings into words, but the best thing he thought so far was... _Power, _or _Strength_, or _Knowledge, _or maybe _all_ of the three. He always suppressed the feeling into the back of his mind. But it was always there, creeping on him from the back of his mind.

Said yellow haired ninja, was currently walking with team seven on an escort were escorting a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder, to Wave country.

_'Damn this is lame...' _Naruto thought as they passed a suspicious looking puddle. _'Man, I hope something comes up soon, or I might die from boredom otherwise...' _Not even five seconds after he thought this, did the puddle transform into two nuke nin, who ran up to Kakashi, throwing their spiked chain around him before they ripped him to pieces. "Ha! One down, now that he's down, the other three should be pretty easy." One of the two said.

"K-Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura called out. _'Kakashi... No...' _Naruto thought, mourning the loss of his teacher. He didn't have that long to do this, however, because now the two ninja were targeting him. One appeared right next to his face and said "You're next."

Naruto felt the strange feelings tugging at the back of his mind. He remained still.

"Awww, look at him, he's frozen up with fear!" the second one joked.

Naruto attempted to suppress it, but it was much stronger this time.

"Let's finish him off quickly so we can get back and get our pay." The first one said

Naruto let any attempts to restrain it go, and a strange feeling washed over his body._ 'Hey, how's it going?' _A voice in Naruto's head spoke. _'What the-? WHO'S IN MY MIND?!' _Naruto mentally shouted as he watched the two enemy ninja squabble over something. _'Don't worry, but for now, let's just say I'm... You. Only I have experience in battle that stretch hundreds of years back...' _The voice said again. _'Wait, so you are trying to tell me that you ARE me, only you have a whole bunch more experience in fighting things? COOL!' _Naruto replied childishly. _'Yeah yeah, I know. Look, I don't have much time left before I merge into your subconscious. All I came here to say, was that all you need to do is whatever feels natural. Okay?'_ The other Naruto said. _'I'm not really understanding any of this at all, but alright!'_ The blonde said._ 'Alright, good luck kid. This will be important to your future... remember that...'_ He then felt a surge of power and knowledge of the battlefield enter his body. The two ninja were looking at him now, seeing him have some sort of mini-spasm.

"Fine! I'll let you get the blonde one..." The second ninja answered, most likely giving in to whatever argument they had earlier.

"Thanks bro! Alright, time to say goodbye, brat!" The first one thrust a claw out to pierce Naruto in the gut, killing him.

Well, that would have happened, if Naruto had been there.

"What!? Where did he go?" The first one exclaimed. "I'm right here." A voice said behind him, in an ice cold voice. The first ninja turned quickly, thrusting a claw at the voice behind him. His claw made contact, going into Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pouch with his free hand, and stuck it into the ninja's neck all the way to the hilt. A gurgle noise escaped his throat before he collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Brother!" The second one exclaimed, "You! I'll make you pay for this!" He said, before he charged at Naruto, throwing a rage-filled punch at his head. Naruto merely caught the fist, before he broke his wrist with a sickening _crack_. But Naruto wasn't done there. Naruto brought his free arm up before he punched his elbow with all his might, breaking it and caving it in, making it bend in a way it was definitely _not_ supposed to. The ninja didn't even get to scream before Naruto pulled out another Kunai and slammed it into his heart, killing him instantly.

Naruto pulled the kunai out of his body and let go of his fist. The body slumped to the ground in a puddle of blood. Naruto cleaned his kunai off on the man's clothing, before he walked to the other body and did the same. Naruto put both kunai back into his pouch, before he turned around to see a lot of shocked faces, including Kakashi's.

**_Kakashi's Thoughts_**

_'When did Naruto get this good? I thought he had always been an idiot, but apparently, he's been holding out on me...' _

**_Sakura's Thoughts_**

_'Oh my Kami-sama, when did Naruto get this good?' _Sakura thought. **'Cha! Don't fall for it! He's just trying to make you love him! Shannaro!' **Her inner voice stated. _'Yeah! Sasuke-kun could do way better than that!'_

**_Sauske's Thoughts_**

_'Hn. Dobe.'_

**_Back to Normal_**

"Oh hey Kakashi! Wait, I thought you died?" Naruto asked. They just continued to stare at Naruto. "What is it? There something on my face?" Naruto said, rubbing away at random spots on his face. "You guys okay?" This snapped them out of their trance. "Naruto, I will ask you about this later, but first, those claws had poison on them, so don't move around much, or else the poison will spread fas-" He was cut off by Naruto stabbing his hand, draining the poison out of it.

"Naruto! You baka! What are you doing?!" The pink haired kunoichi half screamed half asked. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting the poison out of my body. Yeesh, for being top of the class you aren't that bright, are you?" Naruto said in a mocking tone. Everyone was shocked, even Tazuna. Everyone knew Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, even Sakura knew! Well, when someone asks you out multiple times you kinda assume that, but anyway, he had never back-talked her, or even said anything mean to her! "W-what?" Sakura said in a daze. "What? You deaf too? I said I'm draining the poison." Naruto said, in the same tone as before. Normally, Sakura would take something he said the wrong way, and he would apologize profusely for it, but now, he was dissing her like she was nothing!

Everyone just kinda stared at him for a while. "Well, now that the interruption is taken care of, let's be on our way. Shall we?" Naruto said, breaking the silence. The all nodded and started walking on the path again.

A while later, the group could be seen on a boat, with a man paddling it behind them.

It was silent for pretty much half the trip, until Sakura broke the silence. "Naruto! How did you do all that back there!" She shouted. The man paddling the boat was about to tell her to be quiet, but Naruto beat her to it. "Shush Sakura! We have to be quiet or else we'll attract more enemy nin! I thought you would know we needed to be quiet, since there is a motor attached to the back that we aren't using." Naruto said in an agitated whisper. Sakura looked back at the motor, before her eyes turn to her lap as she blushed in embarrassment, also slightly disappointed he had avoided her question. After this, they arrived on shore, where they immediately departed to Tazuna's house, not speaking a word.

Some time later, as they were walking, Naruto randomly threw a kunai into a bush. "Naruto! Why did you do that you baka!" The pink banshee shouted, "Well, let me show you." Naruto then proceeded to walk over to the bush, before he pulled out a dead snow rabbit. "Gee, isn't it odd that there is a snow rabbit at this time of the year?" Naruto asked to no-one in particular. Kakashi's eyes widened, before he noticed something flying at them from the corner of his eye. "Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone hit the dirt except Naruto, who merely jumped over said flying item.

The sword embedded itself in a tree, before a figure appeared on the hilt of what they now saw was a sword.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Three useless genin, a bridge builder, and the famous copy-nin?" The man on the sword spoke. "Zabuza Momochi..." Kakashi uttered. Naruto started to walk to the newcomer, before Kakashi stuck out a hand to block him. "No Naruto... This fight is mine..." Kakashi said, taking off, moving his headband up. This earned a gasp from Sasuke and Sakura, as they both knew that it was a doujutsu that only those of Uchiha blood had. "Showoff..." Naruto said under his breath. Kakashi shot a small glare at him, before he turned his attention the Zabuza, only to see he and his sword were no longer there. _"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" _They heard him call out, before a thick mist enveloped the entire area.

"Team, get in manji formation and protect the bridge builder! Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique, and is not to be taken lightly!" Kakashi shouted. The three surrounded the bridge builder, Sasuke and Sakura pulling out kunai while Naruto just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Eight Points..." An eerie sounding voice said, seeming to come from every direction. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian arter-" "Oh shut up and just get on with it!" Naruto interrupted. He heard an irritated growl coming from Zabuza, obiously because he interrupted his speech. Zabuza suddenly and silently appeared in the middle of the three genin, which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. But before he could intervene with whatever Zabuza was about to do, Naruto suddenly turned around and stabbed him in the leg with a kunai. However, instead of blood coming out of the wound, water gushed out of the wound. _'A water clone!' _Kakashi and Naruto both thought. Kakashi felt a presence at his side, so he pulled out a kunai and plunged it deep into the target. This too, was another water clone. "HA! Getting a bit rusty, are we Kakashi?" He heard a voice call out from farther back behind him. He ran to the target and was about to attack when he realized that was what he wanted him to do. He wanted Kakashi to charge at him because...

He was now standing on water.

_"Suirō no Jutsu!" _Kakashi heard Zabuza shout out, before he trapped Kakashi in a sphere of water. "That was even easier than I thought." Zabuza stated, making a water clone in the process. The clone appeared about ten meters ahead of the group. Kakashi moved his eyes to look at his team. "You three! You need to take the bridge builder and run! Go!You have to get out of here, you don't stand a chance!" Naruto and Sasuke just glared at the water clone, while Sakura turned to make a break for it.

"Sakura! What in the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, never taking his off of the clone. "W-well, Kakashi told us t-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT KAKASHI SAID! YOU SHOULD _NEVER _LEAVE ANY TEAMMATES BEHIND!" Naruto said, infuriated by her actions. "NOW, YOU WILL STAND BY TAZUNA, AND GUARD HIM WITH YOUR LIFE! IF HE EVEN HAS A SCRATCH ON HIM SO HELP ME KAMI, I WILL-"

"That's enough, Naruto... I think she got the point..." Sasuke stated calmly, attempting to calm Naruto down. It succeeded, but Naruto was still miffed at what she was thinking of doing. "Fine! Let's take care of this eyebrow-less freak of nature!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded, "Alright, I'll g-" "No you won't." Naruto interrupted, "You are going to stay the fuck out of my way!" Naruto shouted, before he disappeared from view. Naruto reappeared behind the water clone and delivered a chop to it's neck, before he disappeared again. "What! How is this brat so good?!" Zabuza shouted in frustration. "I have no idea." A voice said behind him. Zabuza turned his head so he could see the kid. "Some weird shit happened the other day, and now I'm a badass! Cool, right?" The blonde boy said, "Although, it did make me lose my taste in color. I don't even like the color orange anymore!" Naruto said with a fake pout. "You brat! You think I give a damn about what color you like?" Zabuza spoke with anger.

A kunai appeared on Zabuza's neck. "Awww, that's not very nice... You should apologize to me, cause now I'm really really sad!" Naruto said in a babyish voice. Zabuza cursed before he let go of Kakashi's water prison and pulled out his sword, swiping it at Naruto. "Hey! What kind of apology is this?" Naruto said mockingly, before he pulled a kunai and blocked the blow, holding the sword back from hitting him by mere inches. "SHUT UP!" Zabuza screamed before he jumped back. He started doing multiple hand seals, while Naruto just watched him do the seals. A few more moments later, and the Demon of the Mist had completed his jutsu, he smirked maliciously, _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_ Zabuza shouted before a water dragon burst through the surface of the water they were standing on. Naruto did nothing but watch the dragon hover right above him.

"You're finished!" Zabuza shouted as the water dragon crashed into Naruto, the water blocking him from view. "NOOOO NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke just stood there with a look of pity in his eyes. "Now that he's out of the way... You two are next." Zabuza said cockily. He started walking toward the two teammates, a figure appeared between him and who he was going after next. "Ah, almost forgot about you Kakashi! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to kill two worthless genin and a bridge builder..." Zabuza said. "Over my dead body." Kakashi replied. "That can be arranged." Zabuza said with a wicked smile. Just as he was about to attack him, he heard a strangely familiar voice call out. "Now you've pissed me off Zabuza!" _"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

Zabuza turned to his left to see a giant swirl of water coming straight for him.

"Fuck" Was the only thing Zabuza said before he was hit dead on by the vortex of water. The water carried him for a while until he was slammed against a tree. He was sputtering out water when Naruto appeared in front of him, with a kunai pressed against his throat. "No... You're finished." Naruto was about to do the final blow when three senbon came from nowhere and made contact with his neck. Naruto turned to see who had thrown the senbon, only to be met by a long-haired boy with a mask that had red marking on it.

"Thank you. I had been tracking this Zabuza Momochi for a long time now, searching for the opportune time to strike. You gave me the chance to do so, which I am very grateful for." Naruto just nodded, looking suspiciously at the hunter-nin. The others appeared shortly after. "Dobe, I demand you teach me all you know." The Uchiha said. "Yeah!" A certain pink banshee agreed. "Shut up. Your goals are almost as dumb as you are." Naruto said irritatedly. "WHAT? YOU NOT ONLY DENY A UCHIHA, BUT YOU MOCK ONE AS WELL?" Sasuke shouted in rage. "_Oh, I'm s-o-o sorry, oh sacred one! Please have mercy on this poor, lowly soul! _Pfft, Yeah right. Why don't you work on removing that stick that seems to be up your ass?" Naruto replied mockingly. Sasuke just grunted and looked away, not saying another word.

Sakura was about to say something but received a glare from Naruto, "Say how big of an idiot I am compared to Sasuke. I dare you." She shut her mouth, and did the smart thing to do in this case. She kept quiet. "Now, hunter-nin, dispose of the body like you are supposed to." Naruto said to the masked boy. "W-what?" He replied with a slight hint of nervousness. "Destroy. The. Body." Naruto said, looking sternly at the tracker. The boy quickly shunshinned to Zabuza. Naruto threw three kunai at the boy, each making contact. The masked ninja still managed to shunshin away with Zabuza, though. "Naruto! Why did you harm that ninja? I'm going to have to report the Hokage about this..." Kakashi said sternly. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Kakashi, you do know that they are supposed to destroy the body immediately, right?" Kakashi nodded, "And you did see how he used senbon, which are practically non-lethal, right?" Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Ohh, now you get it, huh? This means Zabuza isn't dead, but it will take him a while to recover..." Naruto then turned to Tazuna, "Can we get to your house now Tazuna? Kakashi needs to get s-"

Thump.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura shouted. Naruto had to put his hands over his ears to keep him from being deafened. "He's fine Sakura, he just overused his Sharingan and needs some rest. Now, since you didn't do anything at all during that fight, this means YOU have to carry him." Naruto said, pointing at Sakura. "B-but!" Sakura started, but stopped when she realized that arguing was pointless. She picked up Kakashi, and began to walk to Tazuna's house.

* * *

_**...Aaaaand CUT! So ends chapter 1 of Demon of the Silent Winds!**_

_**Tell me what you think of the story so far, and give me some pointers if you can!**_

_**Constructive criticism please. Flames do not count as helpful.**_

_**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**_

_**-WB**_


	2. A Very Strange Day

_**Hey what's up everyone? I know me putting another chapter with a one day time period sounds fast, but that just how I like it!**_

_**Now, as to answer some questions... BTW, These aren't in any order. I just saw a comment and chose it. Simple as that.  
**_

_**Q&A plus responses to reviews!**_

_**The first reviewer of my story: Nashakell: **_Awesome story like it better then some of the other fics out there lol please update soon

_**I'll update this during most of my free time, mostly on weekends or days I have no homework or anything to study for. Thank you for putting the time in to review my story.  
**_

_**TakashiKomuro: **_I like Naruto's new persona, it's pretty awesome. Also, can you elaborate with what you meant on " uncommon pairings" please?

**_Thanks for the compliment, and as for the uncommon pairings, I mean that the pairings I will have in this will be couples that most people never use in Naruto. An example would be a Naruto x Ryuuzetsu story. I've seen two stories of them, and she is a badass character in the story. TWO STORIES! But, I digress. Anyway, thanks for the review, it probably cleared up things for others as well._**

_**bsdurler: **_its good but can you explain how naruto became so good i know the kyuubi is a big part of it but you would still have to practice to get that good cause it almost seems like he has a split personalty

**_The chapter that explains how he got so good will be unravel later on in the plot. You'll see what I mean._**

**_Animaman: _**It's a start, although it would be nice for a change if Naruto started to be a bit of a smart ass whenever Sakura goes fangirl. Any idea on who is going to be in the harem or are you going to take suggestions? Anyway, make sure to add a disclaimer to the story so that way nobody has to deal with anybody's lawyers.

**You can send in suggestions if you like, but remember, they might not be put into the story. I might do a poll later on the most suggested ones. Some I have already determined to be in the story though. Oh, and thanks for the concern. I'll start doing that just in case but I don't feel like it's necessary.**

_**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: **_Good 1st chapter, I 'll be following this but how did Naruto get so strong and are you going to explain later?

**Yes, in a few chapters an... event will happen that explains everything. Don't worry, it's under control. Oh, and thank you.**

**Saved this one for last, 'cause it is loooooong**

_**TheLastNanaya: **_Okay start. Though I wish for the bashings to stop. At least, Sakura one. Bashing offers no development other than the fact that Naruto has over huge ego for every little mistake Sakura made. What makes him so different than a normal douchebag from what I'm reading right now? Sakura is booksmart. She maybe smart but she has no experience in real fighting or missions, so that's no excuse for Naruto to correct every little thing like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Like how Naruto remove the poison in his body? You can't really expect every genin to know that. Especially Sakura who's just starting her career.

Since you are just starting this fic, hopefully you can tone down the bashing and later remove it. Basing serves no purpose other than make fun of the characters you hate, trying to be funny(which is NOT), and in the end making the character who bashes become a jerk instead. Just like the characters being bashed.

**God damn that's a long review. Not that I mind, though. I'm sorry if you don't like the bashing, but I think it adds a certain flavor to the story. It's not pointless, it shows that Naruto is fed up with how they act to him, so he puts them in their place. Anyway, I appreciate the review and all, but I'm sorry to say the bashings will not stop. They won't be consistent, and it will probably lessen, but they will still be there. Hope this doesn't drive you away from my story!  
**

**WHEW! That was exhausting! Anyway, just wanted to throw out a thank you to all those who reviewed (except flamers) and that I appreciate the help.  
**

**Also, wanted to throw out a thanks to all the reviewers I didn't answer. Thank you for taking the time for reviewing my story. I feed off of it ;P  
**

**I have no idea why... But I was listening to Ready To Die by Andrew W.K. while I wrote this... Don't judge me...**

**So, without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and blah blah blah.  
**_

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling _really _sore and yet oddly refreshed at the same time. Naruto got up, did some stretches and headed to the bathroom. When he arrived there, he knocked on the door politely. Hearing no response, he walked into the bathroom and did what he needed to do. After that, he brushed his teeth and walked downstairs. He was met with a delicious aroma that made his mouth water. He followed where the scent was coming from, and he noticed that a girl was in there making breakfast.

_'Mmmm, that's smells so awesome...'_Naruto thought, sniffing the air. "Good morning ninja-san." She greeted politely, without turning around. "Here, I made you some breakfast!"She turned around and held out a plate to him, loaded up with eggs, bacon, and toast. "Thank you very much, miss..." Naruto said, trailing off so she would get the hint."Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Tsunami." She said politely. Naruto nodded, "Thank you so much for the breakfast. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before he held out his hand. She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you... I don't know what I would have done if Tazuna wouldn't have come home..." She spoke softly. Naruto sat in the embrace uncomfortably for a bit before he returned the hug. A throat clearing directed their attention to a new entity in the room.

"Not to interrupt your time with your girlfriend Naruto, but..." The two broke out of each others arms immediately, sputtering out excuses for the scene that he had witnessed. "Relax. I was just joking." Kakashi said with an eye smile, before his eye turned into a hard stare at Naruto. "But we need to talk..." He said sternly. Naruto gulped, before he quickly devoured his breakfast. He thanked the girl once more, before he walked with Kakashi outside."So Naruto, what happened in those last two fights? Have you been holding out on us?" Kakashi asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence. "Y-yeah something like that." Naruto lied. But do you really think he would have believed that he heard a strange voice in his head, that merged with his subconscious? Yeah, that's what I thought. "Why would you do that, Naruto?" Naruto started fumbling with the sleeves on his arms. "Well, I was afraid... Yeah! Afraid! That I would... um... Make everyone else jealous?" Naruto lied nervously, making the last part sound like a question. Thankfully, Kakashi bought it and just nodded his head. "One last question." Kakashi stated. "Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous of what he was going to ask.

"Alright... All I want to know is... Where in the hell did you learn that A rank ninjutsu!?" Kakashi pretty much shouted. Naruto stopped in his tracks, "_A rank ninjutsu?_" Naruto asked, "Yeah. You did the Daibakufu no Jutsu." Kakashi said in an attempt to help him remember. Naruto remembered he _had_ done that jutsu. _'Shit. How do I make up a lie for this?...' _Naruto thought before he came up with a simple answer. "I don't know." Naruto said. Kakashi face faulted. "WHAT!? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?" He screamed. "I told you. I don't know. I just don't." Kakashi mumbled to himself before he sighed. "Alright, I guess that's all I really wanted to know right now... I might have some more questions later, though..." Kakashi said, almost as if it was a warning. Naruto just nodded

Shortly afterward, they arrived where he saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting down next to a group of trees. "So sensai, what didd you call us here for?" Sakura asked. "Well, today we are going to do a chakra exercise..." He said before turning and walking to a tree. "Hn. So what are we doing?" Sasuke asked, curious of what they were going to do. "We are going to climb a tree." He said calmly. "Hn. Easy."

Sasuke started to walk to a tree before he was stopped by Kakashi's voice."Well, it would be, if we were using our hands..." Kakashi stated. "What do you mean, if we were using our hands?" Sakura asked. "It's exactly what I said. We aren't going to be using our hands." The cyclops ninja said. "Well, how do we do that?" Sakura asked. Naruto already knew how to do all this, so he started to twirl a kunai on his finger. "What you do is, you channel chakra to your feet. The amount of chakra to your feet has to be very specific, or else you won't stick the tree and you will fall, or you will be blown off the tree. Now, since you are new at this, you will need to get a running start to do this." The copy-ninja explained before he three a kunai to each of them. "Use this to mark your progress. Alright, you can start now." Sakura and Sasuke took off to start climbing the trees, while Naruto just stayed there, still twirling the kunai on his finger. "Ummm, Naruto? I said you could start." Kakashi said. "Kakashi. I was walking on the water yesterday..." Naruto deadpanned. "Oh, hehe, that's right. I guess you can just relax the rest of the day then." Kakashi said, remembering that Naruto was indeed standing on water. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at dinner." Naruto said. "Mmhm" Kakashi said lazily as he pulled open his favorite orange book.

As Naruto was walking back to Tazuna's house, he thought about everything that had happened recently. _'What exactly was that voice? Why did it just give me power like that?' _Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, he barely even realized that he was now at the door to his destination. He twisted the doorknob, opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. Naruto felt a strange sensation in his head, almost as if his very skull was buzzing. _'Ahhh... What the hell?' _Naruto thought, mind still buzzing. Naruto walked to his bed roll, although clumsily, and laid down in it.

When he awoke, he found he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in a pitch-black room, and he could barely see his own hands. "Where in the blue hell am I?" Naruto asked aloud. **_"_**_**Bout damn time, kit! I was starting to think you would never get in here!"**_A very thunderous voice bellowed. Naruto saw the pitch blackness fade into what would look to be a sewer. _**"Now, before I tell you which way to go to meet me, you must swear we you won't freak out. Because I'm sure we both have important things to do."**_The bellowing voice demanded. "Yeah sure, whatever you say. Now, how do you get out of here?" Naruto said, agreeing to the strange request. _**"Follow that pipe that goes into that tunnel to your right."**_The voice instructed. Naruto looked to his right and indeed saw the tunnel with the pipe._ 'Well I'll be damned...'_ Naruto thought before he went into the tunnel. He had to go through multiple twists and turns but kept following the pipe.

Eventually, Naruto made it into a massive clearing, and in the middle of it was an enormous cage that had a piece of paper in the middle with the kanji for _'Seal' _on it. "Hello? What's this all about?" Naruto asked, wondering what the person who directed him there looked like. He approached the cage and looked into it, and saw a dark outline of an extremely huge... fox? The creatures eyes suddenly snapped open, to reveal to blood red eyes. When Naruto saw this, he felt as if he was being choked by the air around him. _'W-what t-the hell?' _ Naruto thought, bringing his hands to his throat while gasping and sputtering. Despite all of this, Naruto remained calm. He felt the pressure on his body leave, and he fell onto his knees, taking in huge amounts of air.

**"Shit, sorry kit. Forgot that my eyes have that effect on people..." **The kitsune said apologetically. Naruto knew from the tone of voice that it was a sincere apology and that it meant no harm to him. "D-don't worry a-about it..." Naruto said while gasping for breath "But where am I and why am I here?" Naruto asked after he caught his breath, curious of where and why he was in a sewer. **"We are actually inside of your body... Your mind to be exact." **The voice informed him. "What do you mean 'In my mind?' We are in a sewer from what I can see." Naruto said, slightly agitated about what the creature told him. **"Yes, it does indeed look like a sewer, but that is only because it is a mirror reflection of you soul. In other words, your soul is in some deep shit." **The giant fox said, chuckling at the pun. "Wait, so you mean there is something wrong with my soul?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice. **"Yes. But to fix it, you will need to do relaxation sessions while you are resting, or sleeping." **The large creature explained. "Sooo, you're saying I have to come here every time I sleep, so I can relax in a sewer!?" Naruto asked. **"Not necessarily, you can actually change the physical properties of the world in your mind to anything you desire." **The fox said. "Really? I can change it to anything I want?" Naruto asked excitedly. **"Yeah, I guess so." **The kitsune said in a non-enthusiastic voice. "Alright, so how do I do it?" Naruto asked, trying to contain his excitement. **"Just think of what you want to change it to." **The giant creature said simply. "Really? Well, okay then, here goes nothing!" Naruto closed his eyes and thought really hard of the most relaxing place he could think of.

Naruto almost immediately felt a warmth on his body. Naruto snapped his eyes open and smirked joyously at what he saw. He had created an open field that was entirely surrounded by a forest. **"WHY THE FUCK AM I SO SMALL KIT!" **A very squeaky sounding voice said. Naruto looked down and saw one of the most adorable little things he had ever seen in his life. It was a small,orange fox that about the length of Naruto's arm, not including the nine bushy tails with black tips at the ends of each one. He also had black fur surrounding his eyes that went into his ears, which were also black. Naruto patted the fox on the head, "I thought you would look really cute if I made you tiny... So I did." Naruto said with a mischievous smile. The fox just mumbled for a moment before he spoke. **"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you and all, but your friends are getting worried about you. Don't say anything about meeting me when you wake up, all right?"** Naruto just waved him off, "Yeah yeah, I know the drill. Oh, that reminds me, what is your name?" Naruto asked inquisitively. The fox smirked, **"My name? Well, I would be no other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox demon." **The fox said while upholding his smirk.

These were the last words Naruto had heard before his vision faded to black. Not much time passed before he was met with the familiar surroundings of his room. "Naruto! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Tsunami said with relief in her voice. Naruto's eyes blinked a few times, before he finally opened them fully.  
"Naruto! You're awake! Oh, we had no idea what was going on with you. We just came home and you were sweating really bad, but you didn't have a fever. You would also thrash around from time to time..." Sakura said, also relieved Naruto was okay. "Yeah... It was just a really bad dream I couldn't wake up from..." Naruto said, telling a believable lie. They seemed to believe it, too. "Well, dinner is almost ready, so I just wanted to let you know that in case you are hungry." Tsunami stated. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I will definitely eat dinner... I am starving right now." Naruto replied. She just smiled and left after this, probably going to finish dinner. Naruto got up, did his usual stretches and walked downstairs. "Any way I can help, Tsunami?" Naruto asked gentlemanly. "Well, yes, you can set the table, if you don't mind..." Tsunami asked. "Of course I don't mind. I'll start on setting the table." Tsunami nodded before Naruto started setting the table.

After the table was set, dinner was ready. Tsunami called everyone, and they all said a small "Itadakimasu" before they eat. It was a very uneventful meal. with only small talk, that is until a small boy decided to speak. He gained everyone's attention when he slammed both fists on the table, "Why do you even try? Gato will just kill you all in the end..." The boy said in an angry and saw voice. "INARI! APOLOGIZE TO THEM AT ONCE!" Tsunami shouted, obviously unamused with the boy's behavior. "NO! They stand no chance against Gato and you know it! I bet they all have lived nice lives with their families!" Inari shouted. The room went frigid. Naruto resumed eating while Sasuke glared at him. "You see? Even the blonde kid realizes that his life is amazing compared to mine!" Inari said, pointing a finger at Naruto. Naruto dropped his silverware and continued to look down. "So... You are telling me you were forced to live without a mother and a father that you never knew?" Naruto stood up slowly, "You are telling me, that you were kicked out of the orphanage, and were forced to live on your own for 7 years?" Naruto's voice shouted, "You are telling me, that YOU were BEAT every FUCKING DAY of you LIFE until you were 6, because of a reason you have no idea about?" Naruto balled his fists, "You are telling me, that you lived a life with no friends? You are telling me that you don't have a loving family that cares for you? Kid, I don't give a damn what you went through... Because it sure isn't the hell I did." Naruto said quietly, with some rage in his voice. Naruto stepped back from his chair and pushed it in. "Tsunami, thanks for the meal..." Naruto said politely. He then went to the door, walking past a crying, sniveling kid. "Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked. "Out." He simply replied, before he slammed the door.

A few moments of silence ensued. "Kakashi... Is all of that...True?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. "Yes... But what he said? That was only a small part of what happened to him as a kid..." Kakashi looked at Sakura with a sad look. "When I was in ANBU... I had to save him multiple times... A little more than half almost resulting in his death..." Kakashi said. Sakura put her hand over her mouth as a few tears left her eyes. _'Naruto... I had no idea...' _She thought, angry at herself for treating him like she had in the past. Sasuke just had a smug grin on his face. _'Sasuke, this will only end bad for you...' _Kakashi thought, seeing Sasuke planning something to humiliate Naruto.

"WHY! AM! I! ALONE!" Naruto shouted, using punch after punch in between words to obliterate trees. Naruto sighed, before he stared at his now bloody hands, "Why am I cursed a lonely life? Why? Why don't I have anybody?" He said aloud. He then walked over to a tree he actually had not destroyed, which was rare in this case, and laid against it. "Why..." He muttered, completely exhausted from his tree-killing spree.

It wasn't long after this he succumbed into the entice of sleep.

* * *

_**...Aaaand so ends chapter 2!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are putting up! They are all awesome and I love them.**_

_**Except for the flames, of course.**_

_**Sorry to all the reviewers I didn't post an answer to.**_

_**So review and tell me what you think of the story, and if you have any questions about the story go ahead and ask. Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is good, but flames serve no other purpose than to be an ass.  
**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**-WB**_


	3. Please Read

**Hey, what's up everyone?**

**A couple of things have caught my attention.**

**1. My writing style is weird and broken. I know. I am trying to iron it out. **

**2. I want to say that I'm going to exclude some characters from my story, but that could go negatively with some of you people. **

**3. Please send requests of unusual pairings. I will accept maybe 5-10 characters. Minus however many I have chosen out. I will gladly accept any ideas on character pairings that you have. But you must remember: Your idea might not be accepted and NO PAIRINGS. EVER. **

**If your idea isn't accepted, remember that I do appreciate them. As for the definite pairings I have so far, I only have one. **

**Ryuuzetsu.**

**She is going to be a a part of Naruto's harem. Non-negotiable. **

**Moving on...**

**I will try to do as much as I can to fix my mistakes. I appreciate all the reviews, minus the flames and reviews that have no purpose but to try to insult me.**

**As I said before, I don't care. What you say has no importance to me, and it never will.**

**I thank all of you out there that left positive, helpful, and constructive reviews. They all help to make the story more enjoyable for you!**

**I think that about sums it up for now, but I really must be leaving. I have to go to a carnival-fair thing with my girlfriend pretty soon.**

**Thanks you for reading my story.**

**See ya.**

**-WB**


	4. Poll Is Officially Done!

**Poll is, as of now, closed!**

**Now the results surprised me quite a bit... Here are the winners of the poll!**

**1. **Anko

**2. **Konan

**3. **Yuugao

**4. **Kurenai

**5. **Tsunade

**6. **Fem Kyuubi

**7. **Yugito

**8. **Tsume

**9. **Fem Sasuke

**10. **Koyuki

**Now, before you ask, yes there are 10 in his harem now. There was a tie between Fem Sasuke and Koyuki, so I just decided to put them both in.**

**Alright, that the results. Sorry to all those who didn't have their idea chosen. If you want more results for the poll, look at the poll. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I am having a hard time finding a pic that would fit the story. If you have any ideas send me a link, and I will look at it. **

**I don't expect this to happen, but if someone decides to draw a story title, that would be so AWESOME! **

**Anyway, I'll see you all later, and hopefully I will be able to cram in another chapter of my story this weekend.**

_**See ya!**_

_**-WB**_


End file.
